naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Elm Werewolf - Being Human
Applying to be a Being Human wolf? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application:''' '''Link to this page. Like Oak White weres , these werewolves have a hostile relationship with vampires, especially Solemus ones. Many Solemus vampires dislike werewolves, calling them dogs and insisting they smell bad - and aim to attack them. Commonalities Remember, for ALL werewolf species, V gives a werewolf an extra boost of power, making the werewolf that much harder to kill and a solid challenge for vampires. When a wolf form is on V, their eyes are red. Also for all werewolf species, wolfsbane is a weakness but it has varying affects for different species. Human Form Elm werewolves in their human form operate almost like humans - with the exception of a few powers. The wolf, during a full moon, must stay conscious and awake. If it is not, then parts of the wolf begin to seep into the human. The human will become violent, aggressive and will swear uncontrollably. This is why taking sleeping pills before a transformation is not the best option. Also, before and after a full moon, the human form might have increased confidence and an increased sexual appetite. The human, for the most part, retains no memory about what happened to them during wolf form, except for some vague emotions. Powers in human form (occurring especially before and after a full moon): *Increased strength (not nearly as strong as a vampire, but stronger than a human) *Enhanced hearing and smelling abilities *Accelerated Healing (not extremely fast, like a vampire, but faster than a human) Wolf Form Powers As a wolf the humanity is stripped from the were and replaced with only animalistic instincts, a desire to attack and kill. However, sometimes human emotions seep through and there is a reluctance to attack those that they love. *'Superstrength' *'Quick Speed (though not superspeed)' *'Enhanced Agility' *'Wolf blood. '''An elm wolf's blood is deadly to a solemus vampire when ingested.' ' *'General Deadliness.' The ability to maul, rip apart, decapitate and devour a body, or many bodies in a short time. Weaknesses *'Extreme Physical Harm. Ripping the heart out, snapping their neck or decapitating them will kill. *'''Tranquilizers. *'Magic'. Werewolves are susceptible to magic. *'Running Water.' They are unable to cross running water in wolf form. *'Wolfsbane .' Only affects the wolf form but does no harm to the human form. It can be lethal Becoming a Elm Wolf A bite or scratch from another Elm wolf will make a human one of them. They are not born, they are made. A vampire prophecy/myth states that once an elm wolf is made by being born, that child would be the one to destroy all vampires. Transformation The transformation process is extremely painful and intricate every full moon, starting internally with transforming and shifting organs, to externally. It is possible for a wolf to trick his/her body into believing there is a full moon when there isn't and therefore, shift early into almost a half wolf. But the transformation will kill the wolf due to organ failure. Related Pages Being Human Canon Solemus Vampires Wolfsbane Category:weres Category:Browse